


Erased

by toxicyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicyanide/pseuds/toxicyanide
Summary: Things were going so well until one day. There was nothing in particular that happened but things changed. Feelings were hurt and promises broken. It was time to erase what caused the pain.





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Of course another little fic based of a song by Hyolyn and Jooyoung because why not. I have a k-pop version of this fic but I kinda like this version better! Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwNftbOCJKc)

The room was silent as the moon shined bright, high in the sky showing its self through the closed blinds on a young man lying on the couch. His eyes blood shot and a calico cat pattern blanket was laid across his torso as he stared at the front door. Nothing seemed real to him anymore. Tokyo was never supposed to bring so much sadness. Daichi should have been in their bed sleeping soundly, not looking at the clock every minute to see if time quickened.

He remembers Tetsurou buying the blanket for him on as a house warming gift for the purpose of “remembering him when he had to go on trips with the university”. It was a gift that he held dearly to himself as the cat’s reminded him of his boyfriend and of the cute side he rarely showed. But those times were gone. The man he loved, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was no more.

One moment Tetsurou would be smiling at him, talking about his day and then the next a petty fight would erupt because of missed phone calls and broken promises. Their lives were busy since Daichi worked as a bookstore manager and Tetsurou a sports doctor for the University of Tokyo men’s volleyball team but they weren’t always like this. One day Tetsurou came home late and stressed out because he misdiagnosed one of the members. Five years of the life they built together was now over. It came down to a routine. Late nights of Tetsurou coming home at the crack of dawn pissed drunk, smelling like perfume and Daichi pissed as hell before he got home. Six months of putting up with it finally made him crack. Tonight the routine was going through a change. It was Daichi’s night to remember and forget what was once his, to forget every ounce of love he had for Kuro Tetsurou.

All the pain he caused became too much. By morning he will wait for him to come home, kiss him good night like usual and just walk out the door, leaving his favorite blanket behind. His things were already in the car, there would be no going back when walking through that door to the outside. There was no reason for him to forgive him and stay. It seems that he has moved on without telling him.

\-----

Tetsurou woke up with his head throbbing and still in the clothing he wore to the club. He couldn’t stand the smell of himself and decided it would be best to take a shower. He threw the blankets off of him and stretched his tense limbs from the side of his bed. _Guess Daichi helped me to our room again._ As he walked to the bathroom he couldn’t help but notice the place was silent, too much for his liking. There was no sound of breakfast or even the television being turned on to ESPN like it usually is.

Instead of the shower he walked into the hallway and noticed the whole place was still dark minus the sun rays trying to peak through the blinds. _I wonder where Daichi went_ , he asked himself, ruffling his rooster hair locks. Tetsurou walked further until he was in the living room and noticed his slippers were under the couch and some shoes were missing. His boyfriend’s shoes. _Maybe he went to get some breakfast._

He decides to go back to their room for the needed shower. Letting the hot steams calm his cold body and aching head he tries to remember last night. He and Daichi got into an argument after about him coming home later than usual from work. He had the speculation he was cheating even after Daichi explained he went out to celebrate with his co-workers for a birthday. He remembers not believing him and just walking out the door and entering his usual club stop. That’s the last he could remember.

The thought of it all just made him sick to his stomach. All they do is fight and he has the nerve to call the man he loves a cheater when he isn’t any better. Tetsurou hates hurting him but he can’t find a reason to stop. Has he fallen out of love with Daichi? Possibly. Does the mean he wants to let him go? Never. Daichi still means the world to him. _He is my world._

He just needed to change, he needed to do it for Daichi before he was too late. Putting the blame on stress wasn’t going to work anymore.

After his shower, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, walking about out to the living room to see if he had returned. “Oi. Daichi!” he called out. The room was still dark and something unpleasant settled at the bottom of his stomach from it. His eyes wandered around their shared apartment; his car keys were gone, shoes nowhere to be seen, even the pictures they had taken together on their bookshelf were replaced with pictures of him, his friends and parents. No sign of Daichi. It was like he had never been here. But then something clicked. He ran to the bed room and in one motion opened the closet to see the space empty and bare. The colors of the summer season no longer brightened the closet as what were left was his own black clothing.

Diachi left him. Erased himself from his life. It was the only explanation and he was too late.

Tetsurou found himself lying on his bed, the ceiling being the only area occupying his vision. He never thought he would see the day that everything would finally hit rock bottom. All he wanted to do was cry, scream, and yell for him to come back but every ounce of energy he just disappeared. Fists clenching at the bed sheets, he felt a softness at his finger tips and brought the cloth to his face to see what it was.

It was the calico blanket covered in cats he had gotten for her almost two years ago. He couldn’t hold it in anymore as tears spilled down his cheeks, the blanket in his grasp as he cried into the fabric.

His Daichi. His sunshine was gone.

_**Three years later...** _

Diachi sat silently at the bar, sipping away at his glass of Vodka and glancing at the ring on his left finger, smiling. He was getting married in two months to an actor named Hajime Iwaizumi. They had met almost two years ago when he helped a friend out with their nightclub. Everything started out with little flirtatious looks and talks but ended in a deep conversation that lasted until he had to close. It was a friendship that turned into something beautiful and now he was going to be his legal partner. It was a dream come true. To fall in love and spend the rest of his life with him. Daichi never thought he would find the one until now.

Things have changed for Daichi. His personality is brighter than before, not having to deal with the pain of broken trust. Hajime is what made him brighter than before.

There was a commotion on the other side of the bar sounding like he was no longer by himself. He looked and noticed a man with raven hair, sharp eyes that he could never forget. Tetsurou turned and made eye contact with Daichi when he notices a stare on him. But even so he couldn’t remember what he meant to him at one point.

“Hello.” It was all he could muster up to say. All she could feel was his heart aching and looked away.

Hajime came back into her thoughts and suddenly the aching was gone, as if it never happened.

The bartender came back to refill his drink as they conversed about his upcoming marriage. For the first time in his life Daichi had never felt happier.

\-----

Tetsurou didn’t know what to do. As he walked into his favorite bar he didn’t expect to see the man he still loved after all these years. Dain still looked beautiful but he looked so different. Like a whole new person.

He wanted to go up to him, to sit next to him and try to win Daichi back after years of never seeing each other. It was a terrible idea. Instead he ignored him, heading to a seat on the other side of the bar. Ordering a beer he sat staring at his lap, he had to at least say hello right?

When he looked up to him he was surprised to see eyes looking his way. His heart fluttered but in an instant that feeling came crashing down as Daichi looked away. Tetsurou saw the look in his eyes for a brief moment, it was as if he was looking at a stranger. He couldn’t blame him though, who would want to acknowledge the man who had continuously hurt him.

“Hello.”

It was all he heard of his voice. It held no emotion, nothing. But he got to hear his voice more after that as he spoke to the bartender.

 He missed him so much. His laugh, smile, the way he would stomp his foot when he got embarrassed. Every day since he left he told himself he had to move on, and he did but it didn’t mean it hurt.

_So when is the wedding?_

_In two months._

_Oh? December is such a beautiful time despite the cold._

_It is. Though it’s just a small ceremony. We leave for America right after._

Tetsurou sat their listening to their conversation in deep thought. He is getting married. _I was supposed to be the one to marry him_. Countless thoughts circled through his head realizing he had no chance, losing everything. And he deserved it.

\-----

It was quiet among the two. Both sipping their drinks and in their own thoughts before Tetsurou spoke, “Congratulations.”

The words caught Daichi off guard but smile toward him, “Thanks.”

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again, “How long have you two been together?”

“It will be two years in January.”

They sat there in another silence, both wanting to say something as Daichi tapped his glass and Tetsurou just stared at him as if he was the only one he still saw in his world.

“I would have married you if I got the chance,” Those words brought Daichi to the brink of tears but he had to keep himself collected, this talk was years overdue. It needed to end for good as Tetsurou continued to talk, “I was stupid for what I did to you. Every day I see your blanket and it makes me think how much I screwed up. I love you so much. I’m sorry.”

Daichi looked toward Tetsurou, his gaze staring down at the glass in his hands. There it was, the words he thought he would never hear. The apology that only tore him apart because he no longer felt the same. Daichi brought out his wallet and placed his amount for drinks on the counter saying, “I loved you Tetsurou. I forgave you for what you did but please let it go. All your feeling for me go. It will do you no good to hold those feeling in for the rest of your life.”

He walked over to Tetsurou, kissing his cheek lightly as he held in his own tears, “Erase me for your memories. Forget me, your love for me as I have for you.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his thoughts after his words, “You still smell like the country.”

“The man I’m marrying is from Miyagi... Goodbye Tetsurou.”

Daichi said what needed to be and walked away without looking back. It was finally done. Their bond was no longer there. They can now move on for good. Their love was no more.

He heard his steps as he got further away from him, a tear falling down his cheek and his hands resting over his mouth. He was right. He need to erase every trace of him for both of them to stop hurting.

“Goodbye Daichi.”


End file.
